


Snapshots

by AnotherAnonymousAuthor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: F/F, M/M, Pre-Relationship, blackhill - Freeform, established relationships - Freeform, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAnonymousAuthor/pseuds/AnotherAnonymousAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 prompts for 100 snapshots of Natasha and Maria in all forms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #48 - Shopping

You’re doing paperwork in your office when you hear a quiet knock.

“I need to go shopping for an assignment,” explains Natasha, without even waiting for permission to enter.

You can see a pained expression trying to be hidden behind what you suppose is a neutral façade.

It doesn’t work.

“You’re a fully capable Agent, why do you need me to hold your hand?”

You’re genuinely curious for her answer; you’ve always wondered how she became the roles she played for the sake of SHIELD.

“It helps, if someone can see me before I go in.”

She goes quiet as you drop your pen and lean back in your chair, waiting for her real answer.

“Coulson used to take me,” she whispers.

You feel the strike of pain dull in your heart and you can see it on her face; he was the closest thing to a friend you had.

“Give me half an hour,” you say.


	2. #19 - Nightmare

You crept into the dark apartment.

Thankfully it was undamaged from the war with the Chitauri, and it felt like you could breathe again.

You spotted the keys in the bowl by the door and knew she was home, probably asleep considering the comfortable silence that had settled in the space.

Neither of you had laid eyes on the other in person since the Helicarrier, so you watched from the doorway to your bedroom as she slept.

On her side and hugging your pillow, you left her to sleep while you contemplated a shower.

It wasn’t until you heard a whimper that you’re alerted to the fact that something wasn’t right; she was beginning to toss and turn.

She’s having a nightmare.

You forget your shower and pull on some sweats, replacing your pillow with your legs.

She clings to you almost instantly and you try to calm her with fingers brushing her scalp softly; you hear your name. She shakes a little more violently.

“Maria,” you say. “Maria, wake up.”

It takes a few minutes of coaxing before she wakes with a jump. “Nat,” she whispers breathlessly.

“I’m here. You’re okay.”

The psych department was expecting you and Barton to suffer more because you were directly involved in the fighting; they didn’t consider what it would be like for those who weren’t.

“I thought I was going to lose you. I dreamt that Loki killed you.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” You drag her sleep ridden body into your lap and kiss her reassuringly. She curls into your body comfortably. “Go back to sleep. I’ll protect you from those nightmares.”


	3. #24 - First Time

You’re surprised at the ease of it, how strongly she draws you in and keeps you there.

You’re the Black Widow and you are not unfamiliar to sex.

It’s being with someone who you want to be with that is so out of the ordinary.

The two of you have been dancing around each other for months; so obviously that both Barton and Coulson have commented on it more than once.

She drags you into her apartment and you don’t protest when you’re backed into the kitchen bench.

It’s slow and explorative and you never want it to end.

She pulls your shirt free and your skin is on fire the moment her fingers flitter beneath the material

“Stop teasing,” she whispers. Your fingers had slipped beneath her waistband.

Her words are replaced by a moan when you slide inside of her and her hips buck.

You can’t remember ever hearing anything so perfect.

As soon as her body stops shaking, you’re on your back and you don’t fight her grip on your wrists in any way other than playful frustration.

You’re unravelled in the most satisfying ways; she kisses you as you come down from your high.

You wake to feel a body beneath yours and fingers tracing the fresh scratch marks across your back.

Her cheek flinches beneath your finger. “Hi,” you whisper.

She sleepily smiles into a kiss and whispers back.

“Hi.”


	4. #11 - Funeral

You’re standing there quietly, bruise and battered into silence.

The minister is reading from his bible but no one is looking at him; your eyes are focused on the coffin in front of you.

Today you farewell Phil Coulson; friend, brother, lover.

You don’t look up when you hear a tree rustle above you; you smirk a little because you know he is hiding up there, watching over him and all of you.

There are uniforms, and black suits, and a tear here and there.

Stark and Banner and Thor are in the finest suits money can buy, and out of respect Cap is in full uniform, shield and all. Fury hides in the back, while you're at the front and Maria is right next to you.

You can hear his heart break above you and it is deafening.

On a normal day, you’re not allowed to show any signs of a romantic connection; that’s her rule.

She breaks her own condition of your relationship by reaching for your hand when his coffin is lowered into the ground.

She growls under her breath at you with a shaky voice, “I don’t want to ever attend your funeral.”

You grip her hand tighter. “I promise.”


End file.
